


The Kiss

by DollieSpock92



Category: Supernatural Destiel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollieSpock92/pseuds/DollieSpock92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas find themselves in a hot tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss

Dean rested in the hot tub allowing the bubbles to ease the tension from his throbbing shoulders. It wasn’t often Sam and him stayed in a halfway decent hotel and Dean planned on taking full advantages of the luxuries. They had barely survived their last hunt when the creature decided to throw Dean around like a rag doll. They were taking a break to recuperate before searching for another hunt, allowing Dean to soak away the tension and soreness. He closed his eyes in an attempt to relax, soothed by the jets.  
“Hello Dean.” A familiar gruff voice broke the silence causing Dean to almost jump out of the tub in surprise. His fingers instinctively searched for a weapon before his brain recognized the voice.  
“Dammit Cas, you’re getting a bell!” Dean roared before settling himself back into the water. Looking over the angel, Dean noted that the angel looked more haggard than he had ever seen him. His shoulders hung down heavily as he swayed from side to side a little more than Dean liked. Right as the angel was about to topple over, Dean leaped up and managed to keep the angel standing. However, Cas was heavier than he imagined especially with him allowing himself to become dead weight and they both splashed into the Jacuzzi. Dean’s back banged against the side of the tub and Cas slammed onto his bare chest. It took a minute before Dean could untangled himself from the angel and couldn’t help but laugh. Cas’s trench coat was completely soaked, jacket, shirt, and all. He pushed his wet hair off his face and looked at Dean curiously.  
“Why are we in a tub?” He questioned as he took in his surroundings.  
“Relaxing man, getting the knots out of my shoulders,” Dean explained. “What’s wrong with you?” voice full of concern. It wasn’t often the angel was weak and whenever he was Dean always worried that he wouldn’t recover.  
“Just…tired.” He replied gravely. He met Dean’s eyes curiously “Can I relax too?”  
“Of course Cas, it’s just uh generally done without all the clothes on.” Dean gestured to the soaked coat. Not that Dean would ever admit it, but Cas looked completely adorable all soaked and tired, like a defenseless puppy. Somebody had to take care of defenseless puppies right?  
Cas looked down at his clothes like they were demons in need of smiting. He began to tug at the sleeves of the coat, but the water made in cling to him as twisted about. Dropping his hands in dismay, Castiel looked at Dean defeated. Dean didn’t want to undress another dude, but this was Cas, his angel, who raised him from perdition. Before he could second guess himself he closed the space between them and pulled the coat and suit jacket off. He tossed them out of the water where they landed with a splat. Next came the shirt and tie, Dean lifted Cas’s leg out of the water to remove the shoes and socks.  
“You’re on your own with the pants, just leave your boxers on.” Dean told him as he took a step back. Struggling, Cas managed to get his pants off where they joined the rest of the soaked clothes as he turned his gaze to Dean. He took in the lean body of the angel and said a silent prayer thanking the Gods that Cas wore black boxers.  
“Why does color matter?” Cas questioned looking down at Dean’s red swimming trunks.  
“It doesn’t.” Dean assured him not wanting to admit that he had been checking out Cas. It didn’t surprise him that he was, lately he had been thinking about the angel all the time. More than just thinking, he missed Cas when he didn’t check in with them. Sometimes he called the angel with questions that he knew the answer to just so he could hear his voice. Sam had noticed Dean’s behavior as well, but Dean quickly put a stop to that conversation going anywhere. He didn’t need his little brother telling him something he didn’t want to admit to himself.  
“How is this relaxing?” The angel asked interrupting Dean’s thoughts.  
“It relaxes your muscles with heat and water, but you can’t be so tense,” Dean explained as he turned up the heat for Cas, “Drop your shoulders.” Cass looked at his shoulders and back at Dean. “They aren’t up.” He told him. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. Even from a mile away you could see the angel was as tight as a guitar string. Sliding closer to him, “Turn around, I’m going to help you.” Dean commanded. Cas eyed him suspiciously before doing what the hunter told him.  
Dean sucked in a breath as he took in the angel’s back. It was lean and well-muscled as Dean began to knead his shoulders. The knots were deep and Dean worked them out slowly till the tops of the shoulders felt like putty. When he slide his fingers under the shoulder blade, Dean was rewarded with a sharp gasp. He snuck a peek at the angel’s face; his lips were slightly parted and his eyes blissfully close. Dean continued to work the muscles grateful for the chance to touch the angel. He did his best to ignore the almost pornographic noises that were coming from Cas, but each whimper that escaped the angel’s lips made Dean unbearably hard. Dean pulled his hands away unable to continue with the noises. Cass turned around with a pouty look at Dean as he adjusted his shoulders. “I’m sorry Cass.” Dean told him trying to keep his lust out of his voice. They were very close yet Cas didn’t understand how intimate their situation was. The angel looked at him confused as he cocked his head to the side and stared at the hunter in his usual intense way. Dean couldn’t help himself as he grabbed Castiel’s hips and pulled him against his chest, crushing his lips to Cas’s. Their kiss lasted for only second before Cas spasm, flinching back causing Dean to plunge into the water as the angel disappeared.


	2. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets attacked while avoiding Cas.

Aimlessly, Dean wandered the streets his thoughts involuntarily drifting back to the angel. Their brief kiss plagued his thoughts and he couldn't understand how such a perfect moment could cause him so much pain. He should have kept his lips to himself; now Cas only spent time with Sam it seemed. Well, that would be fine with Dean, he could give him that much although it hurt to see. He shook his thoughts away as he took in his surroundings. He had left the two to research together on their next hunt. Dean could never meet Cas’s eyes ashamed of himself so he preferred to leave anyways. He must have walked a decent amount noticing that it was now dark out. He probably should return to the hotel, but he wasn't sure if Cas would be there and he didn't want to particularly be reminded of his stupid actions.  
Goosebumps developed on the back of his neck as his hunter instincts kicked in momentary clouded by thoughts of Cas. He could feel that something was wrong, he realized he was being hunted. Automatically, his hand went to his concealed blade grasping the hilt. He tried to control his breathing as he continued down the road nonchalantly, eyes darting around for possible hiding spots. Humming Metallica to keep calm, he rounded a corner in hopes of ducking out of slight when he saw a flicker of a shadow pass before him. Dean took a defensive position with knife in hand and knees slightly bent in case the need for rolling arose. “I know your there, are you gonna show your ugly mug or are we just gonna play hide in seek?” Dean spoke. Four flickers appeared surrounding Dean on all sides. They were semi corporeal, becoming solid and then back to smoke each cloaked in tattered black robes with long finger like claws. Slim as they were in the worn robes they still managed wicked grins with pointy teeth almost from ear to ear. Shadow demons, Dean recognized and knew he was in trouble. Wicked and sickly, they weren't the strongest demons, but they were cunning and played the game of souls.   
“Damn looking at your ugly face makes me wish we were still playing hide and seek.” Dean said evenly as possible. He was outnumbered, but he’d be damned before he let them know he was unnerved.  
The one on his left took a step closer, leering at him. “I told you it is bright.” He said to the others almost in a giggle.   
“He holds a lot of energy, this one.” The one in the front croaked.   
“A pretty penny we will get for his.” The other chimed in supporting a grin. Dean held his knife ready to strike not fully sure if it would have any effect on the demons. He would have to break through them if he hoped for any chance of survival. As if sensing his thoughts, the shadow demons quickly flew toward him ready to collect. Dean charged the one in front plunging the knife into its chest. He felt the knife make contact, but the demon didn't seem to feel it nor could Dean pull the knife back. He felt claws tear at his back shredding the leather jacket. The other two grabbed his arms while the one in front thrust his hand into Dean’s chest passing through as if he had no flesh. His knees buckled as he screamed from the blinding pain. Blackness closed around him as he thought one last thing, “Cas.”  
***********************************************************************  
Cas and Sam had been going over a plan to rid a town of a coven of witches for almost two hours. Sam had looked at him strange when he started to talk to him more than Dean yet still accepted the angel’s help. It didn't stop him from thinking about the other hunter, but whenever Castiel appeared Dean always took it upon himself to leave. Cas was always able to steal one last look as Dean left, but Sam never mentioned it and for that Castiel was grateful. He felt funny whenever he was around Dean, like there was a bunch of butterflies flapping around in his stomach. He tried not to dwell on it and did his duty. He may be an outcast, but he was still a soldier trying to do the right thing. However, his duty and devotion never prevented his mind from drifting back to their kiss. He had never experienced such a strong emotion and he thought his heart might explode by the way his body tingled all over from it. He felt like he was set aflame and fled afraid that if he lost control, he would hurt his hunter.  
He could no longer ask Dean to explain these foreign feelings to him like he used to do as Dean left barely saying two words when Castiel appeared. With Dean’s distance, Cas was forced to pay visits to Sam just to get a glimpse of his hunter. Dean had left a few hours ago while he and Sam discussed the witches. The hunters really didn't need his help, but Cas was hoping for one more look at Dean before he left. As Sam and he poured through books, Cas heard a calling, full of urgency and angst. “Dean.” Castiel gasped and disappeared.  
******************************************************************************  
Dean felt groggy, his body was like lead as he floated back to consciousness. He blinked a few times to regain his bearings, but the light burned his eyes. When he tried to push himself into a sitting position, he felt a firm hand push him back down. “Hey, don’t move, Cas said you needed to rest.” Sam said soothingly. The words brought flashes back; he felt the blinding pain and believed he was a goner. A light had appeared and soon it was the demons screaming instead. Someone had held him; Cas had, Dean remembered. Sam loomed into his line of sight, face full of concern. “What happened?” Dean managed to croak out.   
“You were attacked by four shadow demons,” He explained. “They almost had you, Cas heard your call just in time. He went angel on them and brought you here. I've never seen him so pissed off.”   
“Where is he now?” Dean questioned   
“He left a little bit ago, needed to reflect.” Sam said grimly. Dean wouldn't be surprised if the angel was just mad that Dean had gotten himself in that much trouble. His hope fading, Dean closed his eyes to drift back to the darkness.


	3. The Remote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean refuses to talk to Cas so Cas takes the remote.

It had been almost a week since Dean had almost gotten his soul ripped out of his chest by four shadow demons; more importantly, it had almost been a week since he had seen Cas. Dean had moped through every single day, pacing through hotel rooms as he cursed himself for kissing Cas knowing the angel couldn't love him back. Dean didn't deserve to be loved by him; Cas was pure as fresh snow while he was tarnished beyond polishing. Dean had nothing that he could offer the angel besides a seat in his beloved impala forever. The hunter grunted at the notion, "Don't need cars when you have wings." He muttered to himself. He wanted to forget about everything that had happened, but the moment when their lips met refused to leave his mind. Dean sat on the musty hotel bed with his head in his hands willing himself to forget. He was used to making a muck of things, but this mess in particular hurt that much worse. Castiel protected him, but that was a long distance from love.   
Dean decided he would have to deal with this the traditional Winchester way; drink it away, work it away, or watch Dr.Sexy till it went away. Sammy was out late researching a potential case and Dean was all out of booze so Dr.Sexy was the winner as he flipped on the television in search of salvation. Hours later as Dean laid comfortably on the bed a sudden dip in the mattress caused him to roll off in surprise. He crashed onto the ground gracelessly banging his elbow on the nearby nightstand. He growled in pain looking up to see his angel leaning over the bed to peer curiously at the angry hunter. "Hello Dean." He said in his usual gruff voice. Dean shot him daggers as he rubbed his elbow climbing back onto the bed careful to keep his distance. He didn't want to cause Cas to leave for days again so he was damn sure going to keep his hands to himself. The angel looked disheveled as usual as he laid against the headboard mimicking Dean's earlier position.   
"What do you need Castiel, some new hunt for us?" Dean questioned focusing his attention back onto his show. Cas looked at him uncertain.  
"You never call me Castiel."  
"It's your name isn't it?" Dean replied evenly. Cas cocked his head to the side in that adorable fashion Dean had come to love.   
"It doesn't mean you ever use it." Cas stated uneasily.   
"Well, I'm using it now." Dean huffed. "Did you need something?" Cas let out a frustrated sigh. "I came here to talk."   
"We got nothing to talk about." Dean replied turning up his show. Cas looked at Dean for a moment deflated and then grabbed the remote from the hunter, turning off the television.   
"What the hell Cas?" Dean roared as he made a grab for the remote. Cas held the remote over the side of the bed as Dean clambered over him to reach it. Dean forced Cas flat on the bed, pinning him with his weight to reach Cas's outstretched hand, but just as he touched the remote, Cas effortlessly flipped Dean off and straddled the hunter. Dean squirmed trying to regain the leverage thrusting himself up causing Cas to fall back. The remote flew from his hand and into the air. Cas quickly climbed to his knees and turned to grab the remote before it flew out of range from the bed. As the angel caught it, Dean climbed onto his back, wrapping one arm around his neck while the other made a grab for the remote. Cas threw his weight back causing Dean to bounce back on the bed with a grunt. He turned and quickly straddled the hunter pinning his arms with one hand. Cas's hair was ruffled and his clothes were in a disarray, but his eyes shone with determination.   
"Cas, what the hell, just give me my remote." Dean roared out of annoyance. Still pinning Dean down, Cas leaned forward till their breath mingled.   
"Is that really all what you want?" Cas questioned voice unsteady as if holding back some fear. Feeling Cas's breath so close, Dean crushed his lips to Cas's feeling that moment of bliss again. He shivered as Cas opened his mouth allowing Dean to greedily explore. The angel's mouth was hot and Dean deepen the kiss as Cas let out a groan rolling the angel onto his back. He broke away from kiss to gasp for air and turned his attention to kissing Cas's neck hard enough to leave purple bruises showing the world that this was his angel. Cas whimpered at the sensation while Dean tried to push his trench coat and suit jacket off. Cas raised himself on his elbows to assist and afterwards slipped his hands cautiously into Dean's shirt. Cas's hands felt hot on Dean's flesh as Cas explored the hunter's muscular body causing Dean to grab at Cas's shirt and tear at it till the buttons flew off exposing his lean chest. Dean attacked it with kisses desperate to claim it all causing Cas to arch into him for more. "Fuck Cas." Dean gasped feeling the angel's member grinding against his own searching for friction. Hastily Dean pulled the rest of his clothes off and assisted Cas with his before pinning him back down against the bed. Dean kissed him possessively, grinding himself against Cas. Eagerly, Cas met him thrust for thrust tangling his hand in Dean's hair and pulling him deeper into a kiss. Cocks pressed between their bodies, Dean quicken the pace causing Cas to suck in a breath and claw at Dean's back. The heat between them was electrifying as flesh met flesh in a desperate need to claim each other. "Dean, Dean, DEAN." Cas chanted, his body arching into Dean's heat, pumping his seed against their abdomens. Seeing his angel tense up during his orgasm and the feel of the hot semen on him, pushed Dean into his own orgasm mixing their cum.   
Dean collapsed onto Cas completely exhausted. Cas wrapped his arms around him slowly tightening as green eyes met blue. Dean's heart clenched as he saw fear in the angel's eyes as if he was afraid Dean would walk out now. Dean rolled out of his arms and pulled the angel onto his chest, engulfing the angel in his arms. Relief flooded through Cas's body as he nuzzled the hunter's neck inhaling his scent of whiskey and motor oil. Dean fidgeted around until he pulled the blankets over them tucking in his angel.   
"Not that I'm complaining Cas, but what the hell? When we kissed you flew off without even a word. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." Dean said quietly worrying that he still might fly off. Cas eyes looked down as he responded.  
"I was unsure of what the feeling I had when I was around you. I didn't understand it and that’s what frighten me. When you wouldn't look at me I realized what it was and that I wanted it. When I almost lost you to the demon..." He trailed off pushing himself closer on Dean. "You were angry with me, I was afraid the kiss was a one time offer." He finished gravely.   
"But you came here tonight." Dean pointed out.   
"I wanted to talk it out, had I known all I needed to do was steal the remote I would have done it sooner." He concluded with a small smile. Dean couldn't help but chuckle.  
"You can have the remote anytime Cas." Dean said as he nuzzled the angel's hair. They drifted off to sleep to the sounds of Dr.Sexy in the comfort of each other’s arms


End file.
